mint for the pussy
by Arlette Cullen Swan
Summary: La vida de una gatita es muy sencilla, todo gira en torno a los sentidos. Pero… ¿qué pasa cuando un sexy vampiro te afecta de tal forma que solo te queda confiar en el instinto? /BxE/ Two-fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: la historia es de mi completa autoría. Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Summary: La vida de una gatita es muy sencilla, todo gira en torno a los sentidos.

Pero… ¿qué pasa cuando un sexy vampiro te afecta de tal forma que solo te queda confiar en el instinto? /BxE/ short-fic.

_**(N/A:**__ Esta historia es un crossover entre twilight y the midnight liaisons escrita por Jessica Sims__**)**_

_Espero que les guste! :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** la historia es de mi completa autoría. Los personajes pertenecen a SM e inspirado en la saga de Jessica Sims.

* * *

**Capítulo 1._**

**B POV****  
**  
mi familia y yo teníamos demasiado tiempo viviendo entre humanos.

Mis padres son una pareja de hormonados amantes desde su adolescencia. Según ellos, las fuerzas míticas del universo los unieron en amor espiritual para dar nueva vida y… blah blah blah.  
¡Mis padres están putamente locos! Y creo que tanta yerba ha afectado sus sentidos. No tuvo nada que ver con amor espiritual, ¡mas bien con adolescentes cachondos y alcohol, muuuucho alcohol! Ella una were-gato y el un were-oso **(1)**, estoy más que segura que por sus cochinadas nacimos mi hermano oso Emmett y yo.

Crecimos alejados de los de nuestra especie debido a la inconformidad de mis padres con la alianza y el desinterés que esta tenía por la vida humana; hace una semana que nos mudamos a forks y es realmente genial. Nuevo hogar, nueva escuela y sobre todo nuevas aventuras. Nuestra casa estaba escondida en el frondoso bosque, era enorme y tenía un montón de lugares calentitos para dormir…

Era sábado y ¡estaba desesperada! Las clases comenzaban el lunes y yo no había hecho nada divertido en días. Mi padre era policía de forks y mama era maestra de primaria, Emmett conoció a una chica en el súper y hoy ha salido con ella.

_Estas sola…_

Así que, guiada por el instinto Salí a explorar el bosque, deseaba estirarme y sacar la gatita que hay en mí, pues, de todos los lugares en los que he vivido este era mi favorito…

Corría por el bosque en mi forma animal y ¡Joder! Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía bien. Casaba los roedores que encontraba, lo que es sorprendente pues en mi forma humana me daban un asco terrible…

Seguía el rastro de uno, cuando un delicioso efluvio golpeo todas las terminaciones de mi cuerpo, afectando mis sentidos, llamándome, seduciéndome…

_Excitándome._

Salí disparada hacia él, me sentía flotar… casi en éxtasis.

Fui a la velocidad exacta para determinar que el causante de esa deliciosa esencia era un vampiro y ¡que vampiro! Todo él era extremadamente sexy, su cuerpo como diamante a la luz del sol y su jodido cabello cobrizo de dios del sexo.

No sé lo que me dominaba en ese momento pero volví a mi forma humana y salte sobre él, justo a tiempo para ver unos hermosos y profundos ojos verdes que miraban con sorpresa bajo mi cuerpo desnudo.

Él estaba en shock, sin mover siquiera un musculo y yo en la espesura de mi excitación le había arrancado la ropa en su totalidad, besado y lamido cada parte de su delicioso cuerpo.

Mientras ronroneaba y me frotaba contra él, acaricie lenta y tortuosamente sus hombros anchos, su delicioso pecho y su abdomen cincelado. Su miembro, ya despierto, exigía mis atenciones. Atenciones que yo le proporcionaría gustosa.

_Deseosa diría yo…_

Lo acaricie lentamente, causando que el vampiro lanzara gemidos llenos de deseo, de necesidad…

Sus gemidos y su cuerpo caliente causaban estragos en todo el mío, me sentía arder, salvaje, necesitada, como cuando estaba en celo.

Pero eso no era posible, aun no era la fecha… entonces… _¿Qué me pasaba?_

El vampiro necesitado bajo mi cuerpo me devolvió a la realidad y sin pensarlo siquiera lo monte, salvaje, como la gatita que era y me sentía… Mientras, seguía besando y acariciando su cuerpo.

El no participaba, solo gemía con cada nueva sensación que yo le proporcionaba y mentiría si dijera que sus gemidos no me calentaban más. Me importaba una mierda si el no participaba, yo esta cachonda y me sentía poderosa y sexy.

Me movía con soltura sobre su cuerpo, con largas y profundas embestidas. Disfrutando del placer.

Besando sus labios llenos y suaves deslice mi lengua por ellos, pidiendo en silencio entrar en su boca. El, lanzo un gemido estrangulado al tiempo que abría sus labios y me permitía saborear su ardiente y deliciosa boca…

En el momento en el pue nuestras lenguas hicieron contacto dentro de su boca, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme que me lanzo a un estado de frenesí, al fuerte deseo de nunca parar y sin perder el ritmo constante de nuestros cuerpos, comencé a sentir esa deliciosa tensión en mi vientre que avisaba la inminente llegada del orgasmo y deseosa de obtener mi liberación, aumente la velocidad de las embestidas logrando que el vampiro se corriera con un potente gruñido y llevándome consigo.

Me derrumbe sobre su pecho, sudorosa, pero muy satisfecha, a la espera de que el errático latido de mi corazón y mi respiración se normalizaran…

Me estaba quedando dormida, cuando una de sus manos se deslizo en una tierna e insegura caricia por mi espalda. Levante la mirada para encontrar sus hermosos ojos como esmeraldas, enmarcados por espesas pestañas mirándome con asombro, inseguridad y algo más que no supe interpretar.

Levanto su mano derecha y acaricio dulcemente mi mejilla, por instinto incline la cabeza alentándolo a acariciarme y ronrronee de gusto causando que una pequeña sonrisa de incredulidad tirara de sus, ahora, rojos labios. Quería besarlos pero Como un balde de agua fría un pensamiento reprimió toda acción en mí…

¡QUE COÑO ACABABA DE HACER!

_… violaste a un vampiro ¡Genio!... _me respondió mi sarcástica conciencia. La muy perra se dignó a aparecer consiguiendo aclarar mi mente lo suficiente.

''SANTA MIERDA'' grite con una mezcla de horror y vergüenza al darme cuenta de lo sucedido.

De un salto me separe de él y Salí corriendo, pude ver su mirada de sorpresa y decepción antes de volver a mi forma gatuna y perderme entre los árboles en dirección a mi casa.

No sabía que haría ahora, pero de algo estaba segura, no volvería a ver a ese vampiro nunca más u ocurrirían una de estas opciones: o moría de la vergüenza o _me lo violaba de nuevo_ y la ligera excitación de mi cuerpo ante ese pensamiento me daba una pequeña idea de que sería la segunda opción y eso…

_Secretamente me encantaba…_

* * *

**(1(1) ****Were-oso/gato: raza o genética de los personajes de la saga de jessica sims ''midnight liaisons'', es decir, humano/animal.**

*** La reacción de Bella se debe al olor de Edward que casualmente es igual al de la '' menta o hierba de gato'' xD**

**_ En mi perfil está el link de un video que muestra cómo se comportan los gatos bajo los efectos de esta planta. _**

**(N/A: **esta es la primera historia que subo es un two-shot el otro capítulo es más largo y tiene tanto EPOV como BPOV pero no me gustó mucho como quedo y aun no lo transcribo**). **

**¿Continuo?**

**¿reviews?**


End file.
